The present invention is directed to backup mirror accessory. More particularly, the present invention is directed to additional lighting features which can enhance the safety for vehicles which backup frequently, such as snow plows and semi-tractor trailers.
A hazard which plagues drivers of large vehicles including RVs, snow plows and semi-tractor trailers, is not knowing precisely where the extremities of their vehicles are and, in low light levels, not being able to see what is near the peripheries of their vehicles. This is particularly a problem when operating the vehicle in reverse. This lack of information can produce accidental contacts with objects in or near the path including other vehicles, passers by, and buildings.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an accessory for a backup mirror which will increase a driver's awareness of where the extremities of her/his vehicle is and what is around the vehicle, thereby reducing the incidence of accidents. Further, several of the features will make it obvious to passers by that the vehicle is initiating a backup procedure. The accessory has one or more features which can be built into, attached to, or simply used with side mounted backup mirrors. Alternatively, one or more of the features may be incorporated into a stand alone, battery-operated unit which can be magnetically attached to each side of a tractor trailer.
The present invention comprises an accessory for a backup mirror of a vehicle including at least one of the following enumerated elements: a white light beam illuminating a side region adjacent the vehicle, a white light source which is pulsed by a strobe attachment; a laser beam projected directly rearwardly of the vehicle to provide a reference for the vehicle's driver; a beam of white light directed rearward at a slight angle to a side portion of the vehicle to cast a distinct shadow which aids a driver in determining precisely where a rear bumper of her/his vehicle is; a series of red LED's encircling a reflective mirror portion of said backup mirror which are illuminated during at least one of the following: i) the vehicle is backing up, ii) a brake pedal is engaged; and a graphic representation indicating a narrowing of a distance between the rear bumper and a stationary object such as a loading dock.
In the preferred embodiment, a laser light which projects the laser beam is mounted on a spring permitting only vertical motion thereby bouncing when the vehicle is in rearward motion causing the laser light to produce a vertical line on a structure toward which the vehicle is backing. The white light beam illuminating a side region and the beam of white light directed rearwardly can be produced by a common white light source and may be removably attached to a side portion of a trailer. The white light source is preferably a battery powered light which is magnetically attachable to the side portion of the trailer. The series of red LED's are illuminated during brake engagement and when the vehicle is backing up. The accessory for a backup mirror preferably includes a shield element mounted on the mirror to screen the driver's view of the auxiliary lights which are mounted thereon to improve her/his night vision.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.